<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me and My Husband by DalForShort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637789">Me and My Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalForShort/pseuds/DalForShort'>DalForShort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Tall Zim (Invader Zim), Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalForShort/pseuds/DalForShort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib won't leave him. Ever.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>In which two idiots have crashed into an unknown planet for the third time. Zim needs to learn to acknowledge what he doesn't like. And Dib is… well, he's rethinking his relationship with Zim. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>I want to thank Melodyofthevoid for basically just being so fantastic! I love her fics and they're a big comfort to me. Thanks to her I've finally feel motivated enough and inspired enough to write a fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me and My Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/gifts">MelodyoftheVoid</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically, this is an angst fic. I'm not sure if it's angst enough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm going to die because of you," Dib began, "you said this wouldn't happen again"</p>
<p>Small jagged rocks encompassed the ground, the sky is a bleak dark gray, and an inauspicious quiet enveloped Zim's inner ear. The planet is cold. Other than Zim and Dib, there's not a single sound aside from the delicate, whispery whistle of the wind.</p>
<p>The planet is a complete wreck, to put it simply. Just as bad as Urth, Zim shook his head.</p>
<p>"Zim does not permit you to pass on"</p>
<p>Weariness engraved into Dib's inept face, his pouty lips turned into a somewhat blue hue, is anything but a pretty look - Zim loves the way Dib looks, however.<br/>The sounds of clicks and crunches emitted in each of their steps as they walked away from the crashed Voot.</p>
<p>"I hate you"</p>
<p>"Funny, you didn’t say that when I was smooching at your cheek" clapping Dib on the back, he continued "in fact, I remember you said something else"</p>
<p>Dibs brows furrowed. "Don't downplay this, Zim. This is the third time-"</p>
<p>He interrupts his partner in his typical prideful fashion. “-and it will be the last! Either way, you are with Zim! Is that not enough?"</p>
<p>The frigid air doesn't exactly help their situation.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He let out an exasperated sigh, Zim lifts his hands to pull at the antennas on top of his head brutally.<br/>'Stupid, stupid, stupid -', he mentally repeated to himself. </p>
<p>The fuel needed for the Voot is little to none, no tools and scrap parts he's found on the grubby junk planet Dib and he have crashed to are even worthy enough to be put on his Voot, and irk only knows where Dib has gone off too! Now he has to go on and look for the ape. </p>
<p>And- and- Ah, his human. </p>
<p>Zim can vividly recall the night he confronted his husband, back when they were teens. To fall in love was easy, confession isn't however. It had been prom night, the alien had taken Dib off work early to go. The human has always remembered that night as 'when you kidnapped me from work'. </p>
<p>Zim could not overcome planet earth for the Irken Empire, the Armada has been decimated. Irken broadcast signals are quite... it's all gone. They’re all gone.</p>
<p>Dib won't leave him. Ever.</p>
<p>The kind smile on the human’s face couldn't hide the affection that warmed him from within. He promises to comfort his human when in pain, laugh with him, and cry with him. Marriage wasn't necessary, but if it were it to show other humans who Dib belonged to? It is very necessary.</p>
<p>He saw all of Dib, the delights and the distresses, and he realized he was home.  </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"You seem to look as disgusting as ever" Zim looked down from Dib's shoulder. The human is slouched over, crouched, dabble at something in between his fingers.</p>
<p>Dib shrugged the alien off his shoulder,  leaned back enough to glance at Zim and back, he resumed to fiddle with whatever is in his hands. "You seem a little worried, space boy, are we stuck here for a while then?"</p>
<p>Damn Dib and his gigantic brain-meats containing head of his. So much for being stoic. </p>
<p>The irken scoffed dismissively. "Whaaat? I? Zim, worried? For what reason would the incredible Zim have to be worried? Pffft, I am not!" </p>
<p>"I know you're lying, c'mon, just admit it" Zim just knows Dib has rolled his eyes at him.</p>
<p>"You are the worry-warted one!" Another scoff "You'll get even more gray hairs if you keep stressing yourself like this, Dib-beast"</p>
<p>"You know if you're going to lie to me-"</p>
<p>"DO NOT INTERRUPT ZIIM!-"</p>
<p>He ignored Dib quietly pathetically mutter back "but you finished talking"</p>
<p>"-ahem! I feel perfectly normal, stink-boy. We're in a little hiccup, is all. Zim feels better than ever. Cease those concerns"</p>
<p>They're both quiet, paused for the other to continue. Zim's worried. Dib understood the way his mind worked.</p>
<p>“Look,” Dib grumbled, surrendering for now. He dropped tools to fix the voot with “I’ll give you time. Okay, You know where to find me when you're ready to talk"</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>An earthen week has passed, Dib still refuses to acknowledge Zim's existence.  </p>
<p>The corner of Zim’s mouth tipped downward. The human has only been at the Voot, while the irken has been searching for adequate parts for it.</p>
<p>Despite the circumstances, Zim still hasn't said anything.</p>
<p>Zim feels like a terrible husband. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He takes a couple of breaths for a minute, readying himself into talking with Dib. </p>
<p>His husband is out of the Voot, sitting amid the rubble. </p>
<p>The Voot is nearly finished with repairs, two or three more easy fixes and they'll be off. Be that as it may, he doesn't plan on leaving yet… not when his husband is upset with him, knowing how difficult the human is, he'd most likely try to remain on this spoiled planet until Zim starts talking.</p>
<p>So with a hard, obvious swallow Zim intensely began walking to the other. “Hello, MY Dib-love!” A cheery yet awkward-sounding start but ok "Listen-”</p>
<p>A breathy “Zim,” and he is quick to snap his mouth shut "when are we leaving?"</p>
<p>“Is the Dib-beast... okay?”</p>
<p>No response other than a pat to an empty spot near him, an offer for Zim to sit. </p>
<p>"Just... I wish we could stay like this" He leans closer to the alien once he's beside him. </p>
<p>Zim gave him a soft smile, slightly tilting his head to the side. "We can..?" </p>
<p>They kissed. It was slow and soft. His hands drifted to the human's hip, claws digging needy as their breaths mingled. Said human ran his fingers down Zim's back, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them.</p>
<p>Dib pulls back slowly. “Quit hiding from the truth, space boy” he said. </p>
<p>Another hard swallow. </p>
<p>His expression is so soft, and so somber. "That he’s gone, Zim”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Oh, it finally clicked in Zim's head as he felt Dib's soft hand rest on his shoulder, the action caused his skin to prickle.</p>
<p>At one point when Zim was Centuries younger and still dreamed of the day he'd be the next tallest, he took great pride in what he is, why wouldn't he? He was like every other irken. No need for sexual reproduction, sleepless, and immortality... Zim never would have thought in a shmillion years that he would grow to hate what he once took pride in.</p>
<p>"You've always been so blissfully ignorant," a voice says behind him.</p>
<p>Immortality used to seem like such a gift. The thought to outlive Dib used to be a good one.</p>
<p>Urth seemed so foreign now. The large skyscrapers and other man-made places have turned to rubble, the rusty hued grass has stopped growing and dispiriting flowers have stopped blooming many, many centuries ago.</p>
<p>His memories are stirring.</p>
<p>They stand in front of a heap of the rubble or what was once his home, he stared blankly, whatever is left of it anyway.</p>
<p>The human is embedded in his biological and Pak's brain. He wishes he had told Dib… told Dib how infatuated he is to the point the human is unforgettable.</p>
<p>A shaky inhale, then so soft-spoken, "Zim.. forgot, how did Zim forget? You haven't been here since…" since when? Cold anxiety settles inside Zim's chest.</p>
<p>"You've been lying to yourself, Zim, you didn't forget" Dib squeezes his shoulder "On some level I think you knew"</p>
<p>He wishes he could go back, back to kiss Dib - the real Dib.</p>
<p>"Do you remember Gir? Anyone else?"</p>
<p>“Not with much clarity,” he said then shook his head “I’m- Zim is sorry...”</p>
<p>Dib leans closer to Zim. Zim… hesitates. He turns and looks at Dib, who has his eyebrows raised oh so innocently as an invite for Zim to say something.</p>
<p>“Did you know we need each other or we lose purpose? We're both alone, without each other.”</p>
<p>A flash of panic, he snatched onto Dibs front shirt, he won't let go. Eyes look at Dib so desperately. Zim takes a moment to analyze him. He bends down enough to kiss the small mole under Dib's jaw needfully, it's exactly at the same spot as it was in life because Zim remembers Dib down to a minuscule of a millimeter.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't worry, we're sticking together, like I said we need each other"</p>
<p>"Together" almost unbelievably, he murmured.</p>
<p>"Zim, It's ok, I can try to help you. We could keep pretending too." Dib lifts his hand, counts one on his fingers. "Let's see we never got married, I never went to high school, so you can start to count back from there. Oh, And… -"  </p>
<p>He didn't know when Dib had stopped rambling. Zim didn't notice in his haze and silent tears, "You… and me?"</p>
<p>Living forever is not a gift craved into him, it's a curse.</p>
<p>".. Together" Dib reassured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for how rushed the ending was. I'm probably going to come back and fix it? Ahh thanks to Melodyofthevoid for helping me get the characters right! And sorry for the errors, hopefully there aren't many. </p>
<p>Tysm for reading and I once again thanks to Melodyofthevoid!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>